All Dressed Up
All Dressed Up and Life of the Party '''are chapters featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh chapter of Rising Shadow 2 and the fourth and fifth chapter of The Edge of the Universe as well as the ninety-sixth and ninety-seventh chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the fourth and fifth chapter to take place in Northern Astodia. Plot Ben and Michael infiltrate a party ran by Market Wall Co where they promise to test out their latest success. Intrigued Ben and Michael gather, where a cloaked figure stands nearby. Company representatives bring in Sapphire Nuevo and the figure stands in front of her. Raising a hand Sapphire screams, her life leaving her body as she is reduced to nothing but bone, scattering on the floor. But surprisingly no one screams, they seem to clap. The hooded figure disappears into the crowd and Ben and Michael agree to find it. Michael immediately ran into Katt, he asked her what had happened and why she was here, and she mentioned that after being essentially fired she had to find work... not like Michael would really care. She left without another word. Leaving Michael to lock eyes with Holly Hopper, confused he asked how she was alive. She told him to tune into part 2 of the ceremony. And she disappeared, soon Lux Nightingale appeared on the stage next to a corpse. Ben and Michael regrouped and the hooded figure appeared again, this time raising it's arms and then aiming at the corpse. Slowly the figure began to move. As the crowd dispersed Ben interrogated the corpse and learned her name was Oleana, she had died months earlier in an accident and Market Wall had agreed to find a way to help. Ben spoke to Lux who explained he was Vice President of the company and the Chairman was looking forward to meeting him. Ben decided it best to wait until after the party to arrest Lux. Ben then ran into Abby Frail, remembering her from Michael and Katt's first case in Astodia, but weirdly she was the victim. To avoid complex fractures to time, she was not interrogated. Until he ran into Erica Ruvian and Nathaniel Whitehall chatting. He was surprised as both were arrested a long time before this, and they explained that Market Wall has a lot more power than he knows. They also warned him not to bother searching for anything else in here. Unless he wants to try his luck with the Red Eyed Mistress. Ben decided he'd better head out, but not before he locked eyes with the young girl from before. Seeing her, he knew exactly who it was, the last person he needed to find before he returned home. Michael however... stayed. He saw Katt donning the hood and frowned. Lux and Katt noticed him looking and nodded to someone in the corner. The person walked over to Michael and grinned. Introducing themselves as the chairman. But as Michael ran for the door, the person fired a bolt gun, straight through Michael's skull. Summary Victim * Sapphire Nuevo Weapon * Life Siphoning Killer * Katt Venus Suspects Katt Venus - Victim's Sister * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Holly Hopper - The Chairman's Wife * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Oleana - Subject * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Lux Nightingale - Party-Goer * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Abby Frail - Deceased * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Erica Ruvian - The Shadow * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Nathaniel Whitehall - Acquaintance * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Hulu Veon - Child * This suspect is a member of Market Wall Co. Clues * The killer is a member of Market Wall Co.